


Temple

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizzee feels Thor's fingers trail down the back of his arm so he tears his eyes off the painting, even though he doesn't want to, to look at him. Thor's got this awed look on his face, something he tends to get around Dizzee a lot – it still makes Dizzee's cheeks burn but he's starting to accept it. It's a nice feeling to be understood instead of being looked at like a crazy weirdo. He knows his family love him but they don't get him, not like Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temple

Dizzee stands in the center of the abandoned apartment, mouth almost falling agape staring at the large mural that encompasses the whole of the wall. "Thor." He says a little awe struck of the shining, spiraling painting that shows God of Thunder standing bold, hammer in hand. 

Thor moves to stand beside him and shrugs a little, looking embarrassed and a little sheepish. "It's how I chose my name." He with a smile. "It was here when I found this place, I've added to it since but yeah." 

Dizzee looks a bit closer and you can tell the center of the painting, small bits of Thor's face and amour, are old and flaking paint whereas the rest is newer and fresher. Dizzee smiles wide and gleeful. "Like you've given him a new lease of life, made him immoral. Like he was already a God but he was crumbling and you erected a new temple for him."  

Dizzee feels Thor's fingers trail down the back of his arm so he tears his eyes off the painting, even though he doesn't want to, to look at him. Thor's got this awed look on his face, something he tends to get around Dizzee a lot – it still makes Dizzee's cheeks burn but he's starting to accept it. It's a nice feeling to be understood instead of being looked at like a crazy weirdo. He knows his family love him but they don't get him, not like Thor.  

 "You're..." Thor starts but trails off, he instead reaches out and holds Dizzee's hips in his hands, dragging him closer. Dizzee steps closer and Thor leans in to kiss him. Thor's been doing this more lately around Dizzee – not been able to articulate his thoughts so showing Dizzee by other means (generally kissing). Dizzee didn't mind in the slightest, aside from the obviously advantages he felt like he and Thor didn't necessarily have to talk to understand one and another. 

Dizzee moves his hands, one cupping the side of Thor's neck and the other tangling in his hair. They kiss for a while – lazy and happy, in a way that's a little new to Dizzee. Usually they don't have guaranteed privacy and the kissing and touching has to be quick and secret. Dizzee know that's half the reason Thor's has brought him here his hideout – he's not offended though, it's half the reason he accepted. The other half though was to share this place with each other. 

Dizzee doesn't need to define what he and Thor have, he knows they're above that but sometimes he can't help but look at Zeke and Mylene and wonder if that could be him and Thor. That he could create art for Thor the same way Zeke writes for Mylene. In his gloomier moments though Dizzee looks at Shao and Zeke, sees the way Shao looks at Zeke and Zeke doesn't notice – not really, not the way Shao would want him to. Zeke and Shao are so connected, Shao lays a beat and Zeke picks in up, a connection only a wordsmith and DJ can have. So beautiful and fluid, but doomed never to be. 

Thor pulls away from the kiss and looks at Dizzee. "Hey, you okay?" Dizzee feels a tang of guilt – he has a bad habit of spacing out even in moments where he shouldn't. 

"Sorry." Dizzee replies and Thor shakes his head with a wide smile. 

"No worries, it's one of the things I like most about you – always so deep in thought." Dizzee smiles and leans up to plan a peck on his lips, a silent 'thanks for understanding'. 

Thor moves back and takes Dizzee's hand in his, he tugs him to the corner of the room where a mattress lies – made up like a bed. Dizzee feels himself freeze slightly but he tries to stay loose – Thor of course picks up on it. "We don't have to do anything, just thought we could maybe sit for a while." He says with an easy grin and Dizzee believes him, trusts him more than he cares to admit. 

They settle down on the mattress side by side, back against the wall facing the mural on the other side. Dizzee grabs Thor's hands and intertwines their fingers. Thor shuffles a little closer, angling himself slightly to face Dizzee and lays his other hand gently on Dizzee's stomach.  

"What were you thinking before?" Thor asks in a quiet voice, Dizzee knows he could not answer, that Thor would be fine with it but he likes to get his thoughts out – doesn’t like to keep them all rattling around in his head clogging it up.  

He tilts his head to face Thor. "Sometimes a connection isn't enough." He says,  Thor moves and leans their foreheads together, they both close their eyes and breath, Dizzee find a new kind of resolve from the contact. "We're from the Bronx though, we make the best of what we got, right?"   

"Yeah, we do." Thor agrees and leans forward to kiss him.   

"Thanks for inviting me to your temple." Dizzee says some time later as they sit side by side, hands still entwined, Dizzee's head resting on Thor's shoulder. 

 


End file.
